


Malink Au's and Prompts

by Zillak



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rating May Change, malink, sfw for now, so much cheese
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillak/pseuds/Zillak
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. Disconnected one shots about Malink, both Canonical and AU.





	1. Bow and Arrow

"Can you teach me?" Malon asked from her spot in the grass, watching with awe as Link practiced archery.

He lowered the arrow he had poised toward the hay bale Malon had set out for that purpose. Link looks down at Malon, his blue eyes searching her face. "You sure?" He asked.

Malon nodded eagerly. Link smiled at her enthusiasm and extended a hand toward Malon. "Alright then." He took her hand and hoisted her to her feet. Malon brushed off the back of her dress and waited patiently for instruction.

Throughout Ganondorf's reign, Malon often found herself in a position in which she needed to fight. Back then, she had used grit and her pitchfork to fight through. Now that the opportunity to learn how to wield a proper weapon was in front of her, she was excited to proceed.

Link raised the bow, drawing it back. "Hold the end of the arrow between two fingers. Inhale at the draw back and exhale on the release." He instructed. Demonstrating what he taught.

His muscles rippled and flexed as he pulled back the arrow, closing one of his eyes and aiming with the other. Malon watched closely, trying to focus on the actual action and not Link's arms.

As he had said, Link released the arrow on the exhale, sending it to pierce the middle of the painted target on the hay bale. Malon clapped at the display, making Link laugh. "Thank you thank you." He said, bowing in an exaggerated manner.

"Your turn." Link said, holding out the bow for Malon. It was heavier than she had previously thought. Certainly not too heavy for her, she was raised on a farm, heavy lifting was par for the course. The bow was noting compared to the weight of a foal or even a bucket of milk.

Link stepped back to stand behind Malon, putting his arms on hers. He directed her hands this and that, moving them to hold the bow in a comfortable position. Link reached behind him to pull an arrow out of the quiver that was attached to his hip. His hand was on top of hers, notching the arrow as one.

"Pull back slowly." He instructs, his hot breath ruffling her hair. She pulls back the taut string, inhaling deeply. "Close your left eye. It'll be easier to aim." Link suggests.

Malon does so, lining up the arrow head with the target as best she could with Link standing right behind her. "Just relax Mal. You're really tense. It's just me, take your time." Link soothes, rubbing a rough hand gently across her shoulder blade. "You got this."

With his encouragement, Malon released the arrow. To her utter shock, it landed on the target! Albeit not in the center, but in the outer ring at least. She was just happy she didn't hit a horse or something if not disappointed about not hitting closer to the center where Link's arrow sat.

Despite this, Link hugged her from behind. She could see his large grin in her peripheral vision. "Fantastic! You're amazing Mal!"

"Really? I didn't hit the center." Malon argued with a little pout. Link kissed her on the cheek with a loud smack. "You hit the target on the first try! You've never picked up a bow before and you hit the target. I'm so proud of you Mal." Link assured, squeezing her tightly around the waist.

Malon mused to herself about how big of a goof Link was. That didn't matter though, it was him. Strangely optimistic after everything they had both been through. He didn't often dwell on what went wrong. Instead they both looked toward a future they could be happy in.

Before she could delve deeper into her thoughts of love for Link, the person of her affections kissed her cheek again. "Want to try again?" He asked with a handsome smile.

Malon nodded, taking the arrow offered to her.

(//∇//)(//∇//)(//∇//)

The impromptu lesson went on for the latter part of the day, leaving Malon's arms sore but nonetheless proud of her progress. She had yelled in triumph when she hit the center of the target, able to replicate the feat twice after.

Malon watched the horse graze as Link massaged her aching shoulders. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself. She was so excited for her future with her knight, not in shining armor, but a green tunic was good enough for her.


	2. Flannel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU

Link watched in mild amusement as Malon haphazardly shoved papers and notebooks into her satchel.

Her auburn hair stands all over the place. Her clothes are wrinkled and her mascara ran from crying.

After awhile of watching her fumble, Link stands to place strong hands on her shoulders. Her breathing was ragged and she suppressed tears.

He placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Relax Mal, the exam isn't until noon." She squirmed restlessly under his hands and whines.

"But Link! If I don't pass this exam, I'll never pass the class and if I don't pass the class I'll never be a vet! And if I'm never a vet I'll die alone and sad!" She rambles into his chest.

Link rolls his eyes before coaxing her face out of his shirt. "Mal, you're not alone, I'm right here. You're the smartest person I know. You're going to ace this exam I know it." He reassured.

He affectionately flicked her forehead. "Besides, you have luck on your side." He grins playfully. Malon tilts her head in confusion.

Link shrugs the flannel shirt from his shoulders and wraps it around hers, using the fabric to pull her closer and kiss her forehead. "Y-Your lucky flannel?" She giggles.

The fabric was warm and smelled unmistakably like Link, cedar and the wilderness. He smiles at Malon. "There, now you are guaranteed to ace that class. You look better in it than I do."

Malon blushes and wraps her arms around his neck to hug him tightly. "Thank you fairy boy." She laughs.

The lucky flannel prevailed that day as she skipped out of class with a bright red A on her test, and a dark red flannel tied around her waist.


End file.
